1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking control device for assisting smooth braking by a driver.
2. Related Art
In recent years, braking control devices have been proposed for assisting braking by a driver in a variety of ways.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application JP-A-2004-256104 discloses a braking control system for calculating a correction factor in accordance with the distance to an obstacle ahead, distance to a car running ahead or a road gradient and correcting the braking operation quantity of a driver by using the correction factor. According to this system, it is possible to obtain a same braking distance with the same amount of stepping on a brake pedal in the braking while driving down hills.
When a driver stops his/her vehicle by way of braking, in case the brake pedal operation is insufficient for a target stop position, the vehicle stops beyond the target position. In case the brake pedal is stepped on excessively, the vehicle stops before the target position. The driver attempts to adjust the brake pedal operation quantity to stop the vehicle at the target position. In this operation, a change in the degree of deceleration gives a passenger a sense of discomfort. The system just provides the same braking distance corresponding to the same brake pedal operation. This does not assist the driver to eliminate the sense of discomfort caused on the passenger due to a change in the degree of deceleration.